Lessons on Owing
by etariel
Summary: SasuNaru. PWP. Written for Neji For President, for being my 101th reviewer!


This is my first attempt at yaoi... I apologise for the fact that it's not very good. But I'm sure in the future I will continue to improve.

This was written on behalf of **Neji For President** who was my 100th reviewer for PYCK.

I hope you like it!!!

* * *

This was it. The place where Naruto slept each night… this rundown apartment that didn't even look like it was fit for anyone to live in. The emergency staircase on the outside was almost rusted completely through, and the windows were grimy although a couple plants sat cheerfully on the sill obviously a sad attempt to make it seem more welcoming. It still looked like a dump.

Standing in the middle of the street was a young, dark haired man staring at the apartment with disdain. Well… it obviously wasn't turning into some grandiose palace in the next few minutes, so he might as well go wake up the dobe who was no doubt sleeping somewhere inside there peacefully unaware of the disaster that was his dwelling place.

It was hard to believe that Naruto had lived here for most of his twenty years. Upon entering, he concluded that the inside was almost worse than the outside. Had the concept of cleaning been ignored or was it just unheard of? As he waited in the dusty hallway for Naruto to answer the door, he began to get impatient.

Naruto it seemed had not heard him, so he felt completely justified in breaking into his friend's home. Naruto's room was actually quite decent; his possessions were at least put up out of the way even though it still looked like no one had dusted in years. Still the ground was at least free of dirt.

He heard some muttering coming from Naruto's bedroom, so that was where he headed. He expected to find Naruto still asleep, oblivious to the fact that he was late. Which was why Sasuke had been sent to find him.

What he was not expecting was that Naruto was anything but asleep, he was in fact in bed, but he was most definitely _not_ asleep. Not if the hand moving between his legs was of any indication, or the soft moans coming from his throat.

He would have turned tail and ran at that point, after all Kakashi could surely accept some excuse about how Naruto was puking up his lungs now, or out on a mission or was doing anything but masturbating on his bed.

Then he heard his name, "Sasuke…" It came out a breathy moan. Instantly he felt his loins tighten and found himself looking over at his blond teammate, whose eyes were closed and his mouth open in a stream of pleasured noises. Naruto's hand was wrapped around his dick, and he seemed to be the most beautiful thing Sasuke had ever seen. He found himself glued there.

"Oh… Sasuke," Naruto groaned, his hips lifting to thrust into his hand. Sasuke's throat went dry, and he found himself moving closer to this glorious image. "Please," Naruto whined. Something in Sasuke snapped then, and he found himself on the bed with the blond.

Naruto's eyes opened wide at the shifting of the bed, and he found himself staring up into twin pools of black lust, which he mistook for anger. "Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed and tried to sit up. "I—I can explain…" He didn't manage to say anything else before Sasuke's lips crashed unto his own.

"Mmm," Naruto moaned as Sasuke's tongue forced its way into his mouth. Then Sasuke pulled away, leaving the blond gasping. "Wha?" Naruto tried to ask.

"You Looked So Hot," Sasuke managed to say before shoving his tongue back down Naruto's throat. "Why don't you let me take care of that for you?" Sasuke asked, looking down at Naruto's cock hungrily.

Naruto nodded, still half dazed from the kiss. Then Sasuke's lips closed around his weeping tip. "Sasuke…" Naruto panted, his hands threading into the black locks. Sasuke's response was to engulf Naruto's cock in his mouth.

A hard suck had Naruto cumming with a loud groan into his mouth, Sasuke swallowed the semen and licked his lips.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked, in between kisses from Sasuke.

"Oh just after two," Sasuke responded.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed, and tried to lurch up but Sasuke held him back. "Weren't we supposed to meet Kakashi-sensei at twelve?"

"Well, a certain dobe was even later that our notoriously late sensei."

"Ah! We better go see Kaka—"

Another devouring kiss from Sasuke silenced him. "I'm sure that Kakashi-sensei won't mind… after all the days he's been late we certainly _owe him one_, don't we?" Sasuke's hand carefully rubbed over Naruto's cock, which instantly became alert at the motion.

"Sasuke… later…" Naruto whined. "We'll be late for training!"

"But I have a _problem_ now," Sasuke replied. His lips hovering just inches from Naruto's.

"Ah just wai—" but waiting was the furthest thing from Sasuke's mind, and so he carefully kissed his way down Naruto's body, caressing the tanned skin that just moments before he'd kissed and nipped.

Sasuke carefully inserted one finger into his own mouth while he continued to stroke Naruto's backside. Then a finger found its way into Naruto's ass and amazingly Naruto ceased struggling as much about then. For a while Naruto was still, adjusting but then he bucked his hips upward and Sasuke's finger hit his prostate.

As Naruto moaned loudly, his head thrown back against his pillow and his eyes shut tightly, Sasuke decided that this was totally worth skipping training for.

Then another finger entered, followed by a third and soon Naruto was stretched, and Sasuke was dying to pound into Naruto's gorgeous ass. "Please tell me you have lube…" Sasuke whispered in his ear, before nibbling on his ear lobe.

"Lotion, top drawer…" Naruto gasped.

Within an instant Sasuke had coated his cock in lube and thrust forcefully into Naruto. Naruto's face twisted into a pained expression. Sasuke froze, "Sorry… sorry…" he whispered.

Naruto hissed, "Just keep going."

Sasuke hesitated but when Naruto rocked his hips upward, Sasuke thrust forward to meet him. Naruto still winced in pain, but urged him on. Sasuke did his best to comply with his lover's wishes. Slowly Naruto began to relax and it became obvious that he was no longer in pain.

He thrust forward sharply causing Naruto's eyes shot wide open before clenching shut. Then Sasuke felt the blonde's nails dig into his back, almost painfully. "A-Ah Sasuke…"

Sasuke smirked and rammed into Naruto again, causing the blond to cling tightly to him. As he continued to drive into him Naruto let loose a barrage of noises, which caused Sasuke to smirk. At this point Naruto was too turned on, too lost in pleasure to care.

Then he felt the tightening in his loins that signalled his impending release. He reached down to run a thumb over the slit on Naruto's cock, enjoying the shudder that ran through the boy.

Naruto came into his hand, and Sasuke's own orgasm followed. As he lay on top of Naruto listening to the soft beating of their hearts, he smirked. "Kakashi-sensei is probably given up waiting for us and gone to read his porn."

Naruto merely raised an eyebrow.

"Wanna try the shower?" Sasuke whispered.

And when Naruto nodded his head feverishly until their lips met, Sasuke decided that Kakashi-sensei and training could wait… at least until tomorrow.


End file.
